Have a nice day
by Wickedwitch90
Summary: The Hogwarts students go to a Muggle theme park, and Snape is forced to look after Harry, Hermione and Ron. Although Dumbledore asks Harry to be nice to him, the three want to pay all Snape’s horrible lessons back.
1. Chapter 1

_Instead of writing the sad and maybe dark stuff I usually do, I wanted to do something else today. I got this idea a few weeks ago when I saw a picture of a wild water ride in my maths book, and somehow I imagined how funny it would be when Snape (sarcastic as ever, and afraid of water) and Harry (trying to tease Snape after all those horrible Potion classes) would be in it together. So Snape is gonna have a hard time, but don't worry, in the end everything will be all right – I think._

_I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only my own wicked mind which made up the plotline. The theme park I describe isn't one that really exists; it's just a combination of all the parks I've visited and a name I made up myself._

_Many thanks to Livvie for betareading._

* * *

**Have a nice day**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the end of Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts. Sirius' escape had been only a few days ago, and Harry was still very cheerful because of that. His mood had got even better when Dumbledore had announced during breakfast that a special trip for the third years students was organized that day. Together with a few teachers they would go to a Muggle theme park called Fun4All. The purpose of this was that the students could have fun after a tiring year, and the interaction with not wizards would help to stop the growing Muggle hate. Everyone, except the Slytherins of course, thought it was a great idea.

After breakfast all the third years had gathered in front of the school, and walked from there to the Muggle station that was only a few miles from Hogwarts. Now everyone was waiting excited for the bus that was hired by the staff to bring them to the theme park.

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the time talking about Sirius' escape. Unfortunately they couldn't chat much, because Snape, one of the teachers who would look after the students that day, walked by. He didn't try to hide that he was not happy with the fact he had to spend a whole day with the children he had hoped not to see again before the next year.

Dumbledore was present as well: he wouldn't join them because he had to take care for the students who remained at Hogwarts, but he wanted to make sure nothing unexpected would happen during the walk the students had to make, and he would help the other teachers with discovering the magical objects that the students certainly would have been able to smuggle out of the school. Filch had checked all the contents of the bags and rucksacks of the children, but Dumbledore knew there were enough smart students who could somehow manage to sneak something to the park that would give the Ministry of Magic a hard time erasing memories if Muggles would see it.

All the students and teachers, except for Dumbledore, were dressed as Muggles. Especially Snape's outfit – jeans, a shirt and sneakers, all in black of course – caused a lot of giggles. When he walked into the direction of Harry, Hermione and Ron, they quickly changed the topic of their conversation to the day that was coming.  
"It's awesome," Ron said excited, "that we're gonna go to Fun4All. I always wanted to go there, but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it to go with the entire family. They could pay for me alone, though I had to promise I wouldn't tell the others."

"O come on Ron," Harry said. "Forget about that, and be glad you finally can go now. I'm really looking forward to go into that extremely fast roller coaster Dudley mentioned last summer… I just can't believe I'll go there myself today!"

"Boys, please," Hermione said slightly irritated. "All you can do is talk about the rides, but that isn't what it's about. Don't you realize it how important it is for us to socialize with Muggles? It's very smart for Dumbledore to organize this. Today we can learn Muggles are almost just like us. The only difference is that…"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, wondering why the girl never just could have fun.

"Very interesting, Granger," a voice that sounded even silkier than usual said. "Very touching. It might make things easier for those Muggles if your friend shouldn't try to smuggle magical objects with him."

Ron and Hermione looked wondering to Snape, the owner of the voice, but Harry blushed.  
"Your wand, Potter. You know the rules. We told you only twenty times students have to leave their wand at school."  
He gazed angrily at Harry when he didn't obey.

"No magical objects for students today, Potter. And since you're a student as well – although you seem to want to prove time after time you're more than that – the same thing goes for you: give me your wand."

"But professor…" Hermione objected. "You know that Harry needs his wand; he has to be able to protect himself if he is attacked!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Snape was faster.

"Another twenty points from Gryffindor. When do you finally understand you should not argue with teachers, Granger?"

"But professor," Ron tried.

"Fifty points from…"

"Well well Severus, is that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, pretending not to notice Snape, whose eyes narrowed with anger. "What's the problem, Severus? No need to be like that on a beautiful morning like this."

"I'm not so sure about that Headmaster," Snape said angry. "Potter has tried to take his wand to the park, although we explicitly forbade students to bring…"

"Professor," Harry interrupted, "I need my want to be able to defend us in case we'll be attacked."

"O yes, the change is really big some of the Dark Lord's followers who are enjoying a quiet day in a Muggle theme park will recognize you," Snape said sarcastically.

"That you feel sick when you even see a train moving, doesn't mean there aren't other Death Eaters who do like roller coasters!"

"Mr. Weasley, that's enough," Dumbledore said patiently. "Both Professor Snape and Mr. Potter have a point. I can't allow students to have a wand in a place where so many Muggles are. I only trust teachers enough to have one. But if Mr. Potter wants more protection, which I think is very wise, he can get it. Severus, I suggest you keep an eye on Potter and his friends; only them. There are enough teachers to look after the other children, and let's face it, they aren't chased by Voldemort."

Snape flinched a few times, and it wasn't sure whether the mentioning of the Dark Lord's name or the fact that he had to look after the 'golden trio' the entire day.

"But Headmaster…" he said at last.

"If something might happen – I don't expect it, but if – I think the boy is safest in your hands, Severus. Just don't be too harsh on him, and everything will be fine."

Snape wanted to protest again, but Dumbledore didn't give him a change.

"I'm very glad you want to do this," he said.

Before Snape could said one more thing, the bus arrived and Dumbledore walked towards the other students.

"Third years, pay attention please," Dumbledore said. "I already told you the rules this morning, so I won't do it again. All I want to say is: be careful, and have a nice day!"

The students ran to the bus, Harry, Ron and Hermione among them, but they were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Give me your wand, Harry. It's for your own good. Professor Snape will look after you."

"But that's the point," Harry tried once more. "I don't trust him."

"Harry, you can trust him. Honestly. Maybe one day you'll know why, but it isn't mine to tell you. For today I just don't want any accidents to happen. I know how responsible you are, but even the smallest spell in a place with so many Muggles will cause a lot of trouble for you, the teachers, the school and me. It was hard to get permission to do this; no one from the Ministry seemed to understand the importance of it. So I won't let it be ruined."

Harry gave Dumbledore reluctantly his wand.

"Professor Snape will try to be nice today, I just asked him personally. And now go, before you miss the bus," he said.

Hermione and Ron walked away. Before Harry could join them, Dumbledore stopped him again.

"And Harry… I would appreciate it if professor Snape would enjoy this day as well. I know he didn't want to go, but it was necessary. Please make sure he won't regret it I persuaded him."

Harry hurried to Hermione and Ron who were already in the bus, looking for good seats. The only ones which weren't taken yet where those in the front. In that part of the bus was only one other person sitting: Snape. He was staring out of the window, looking extremely annoyed.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down on the seats next and behind Snape.

"Well, what a nice day this is gonna be," Ron said so softly Snape couldn't hear.

The other two sighed, knowing that he was probably right.

Harry was thinking about Dumbledore's remark. Making sure Snape wouldn't regret it. No way. That man didn't deserve a nice day after he ruined so much of their days.

Harry smiled when a plan began to develop in his mind.

"I know a way how today can be almost as good as the day Sirius escaped," he whispered to his friends a few minutes later.

_

* * *

__I know I finished the chapter before they even are in the theme park, but the fun will start soon, I promise. _

_There will be so many ways to tease Snape, that it's impossible for me to think about all of them myself. If you have any suggestions, just let me know, and I'll probably use them. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to Livvie for betareading._

Chapter 2

When Harry had told Hermione and Ron about his plan, he wasn't the only one who was smiling wickedly anymore. Even Hermione seemed to like the plan, and because they kept talking softly despite their enthusiasm, Snape hadn't noticed a thing about the three teenagers that were planning to give him the most unpleasant day of the year.

They sat back again in their seats, as nothing had happened.

"How long will it take before we are there?" Harry asked casually after a while.

When no one answered, Snape seemed to realize the question was asked to him.

"Eighty minutes. And if you ask it once more, it'll cost you thirty points."

Hermione and the two boys tried to be offended, but they were smirking.

Another few minutes later Ron walked to the bus driver.

"Can we listen to some music please?" he asked him. "It's so quiet."

"Of course," the driver said. "What would you like to hear?"

Ron winked to Hermione and Harry, and when the first beats of noisy rock music came out of the speakers, Snape closed his eyes angrily. Because of the loud music the three could talk easier to each other without Snape hearing it.

By the time professor McGonagall had reached the bus driver and demanded the volume of the music was put down, the basic lines of the plan were complete.

The bus slowed down, and everyone looked around worriedly for the cause. Most of them had never traveled by car before and things like traffic jams were new to them.

Not to Harry, Hermione and Ron, and they started to sing along with the now much softer but still audible music. Snape gave them an evil look, and cast a silence spell around him so he didn't have to hear their singing. Before he could put his wand back into the pocket of his jeans, Ron was so bold to say that wand's weren't allowed that day. When Snape didn't react they where sure he didn't listen anymore to them. Thus the three teenagers were able to talk freely. Hermione was as enthusiastically as her two more mischievous friends making up ways to tease Snape.

Two hours later they finally arrived at the parking place of the theme park. It was eleven o'clock already, and the three would've been stressed by the delay if they wouldn't have had the possibility to talk about Sirius and Voldemort after they completed their plan when Snape wasn't overhearing them anymore. And every time they had looked at his face that reminded them so much of their own during his lessons, caused so much malicious pleasure that the journey was very amusing after all.

After the students got out of the bus, professor McGonagall led them to the entrance of the park to buy tickets. It was quite late, but still there were long queues leading to the paying counter. Snape's displeasure grew every minute they had to wait.

"We just have to go into the Sick-O-Matic," Harry announced, "the fastest roller coaster in England. It can go more than seventy miles an hour!"

"And I can't wait to go into that ride that goes upside down for six times," Ron added, just as excited.

Hermione wanted to tell what rides she was looking forward to – even she was enjoying the prospect of a day of fun – but when she saw Snape's face, who seemed to feel sick when the rides were even mentioned now he had lifted the silence spell to hear what McGonagall said, she shut up, still afraid of the teacher. At the same time it was very comical, and when the three looked to each other they had to focus on not laughing out loudly.

"I'm so glad you will look after us," Harry said as honestly as possible to Snape. "We really appreciate it you keep an eye out for possible enemies, so we can relax for a while and enjoy this special day."

"Don't think I'll baby-sit all day you, Potter," he said dangerously.

"But Dumbledore said you have to keep an eye on us, and to protect us, professor," Hermione said sweetly. "You are responsible for us. So you can better make sure nothing happens to us."

"Attention, all the teachers please come here, give every students a ticket," professor McGonagall interrupted.

Before she had said it she was almost overrun by sixty hyperactive students who took all the tickets out of her hand before the other teachers could take only one step into her direction. They shouted enthusiastically and run though the gates where they all took a free map of the theme park. If they would've started discussing about the first ride they'd take, the teachers would've lost the students after only one minute.

"Everyone, be back here at six o'clock," professor McGonagall informed them. "If you won't be back at that time, you'll have to walk back to Hogwarts. If you misbehave or use magic, the same will happen. Just stay out of trouble, and we'll all enjoy this day. All the teachers, except for professor Snape, will stay at the central place of the park, near the theatre. If you need our help, you'll find us there."

After that the students were dismissed. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to hurry into the park together with the other students, but Snape stopped them.

"Since I am – involuntarily – a member of your little group, I have something to say as well. Rule number one: no running."

The three looked at him in shock.

"But if we run, we can do a few rides more," Ron objected.

"No arguing," Snape said. "Or should I take some more points from your house – if there are some left?"

Their disappointed faces said enough.

"I didn't think so. So…" he snatched the map out of Harry's hand. A vicious smile curled his lips when he scrutinized it. "The playing-garden seems very suited for you kids."

He started to walk to the sign that said 'for the youngest adventurers', but stopped when the three didn't follow him.

"What is it?" he asked. "Not satisfied with that?"

"Not really," Harry said. "Actually we planned to do something more…exciting."

"O, Potter, thinks his life isn't exciting enough yet… challenging the Dark Lord, helping convicted criminals to escape…" he looked slightly mad again, just like he had a few days ago in the hospital wing when he heard Sirius had escaped. This time Harry, Ron and Hermione were prepared.

"But we can go to the playing garden of course if you want to, professor," Ron said sweetly. "I'm sure you'll like it if we sing there the songs from the bus all day…"

"… and if we tell all the children there you'll give them a present if they scare you…" Harry added.

"… and if we tell all the parents that our teacher is very shy but that he'd appreciate it very much if they'd include him in their group?" Hermione said.

"Do you really think you can blackmail me like that?" Snape answered, shrugging.

"Of course not sir, we all know how incorruptible you are," Harry said, while trying to keep his face straight.

The three of them began to walk towards the playing-garden, followed by a slightly confused Snape.

When they arrived there, the three teenagers ran to the swings, and Snape sat down at a table that was in the darkest corner of the outdoor restaurant which was located next to the playing garden. He didn't notice how Harry pointed laughing hysterically to the 'no access for children older than ten year' sign. He did see that Hermione started to talk to a waitress and that Ron was waving to a group of kids. Whatever they were up to, it didn't feel right. Not right at all. Snape already wished he would've stolen Harry's Invisibility Cloak before the day had even began.


	3. Chapter 3

_Many thanks to Livvie for betareading._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Before Snape had been able to put his chair in the shadow even more, six little children ran towards his table.

"Sir, sir," they shouted, "do you have some candy for us?"

Snape looked angry at them, hoping to scare them away, but they weren't impressed and kept nagging.

"But he said you have candy for us!"

"Go to your parents, before I hex you."

Somehow they didn't feel threatened at all. Snape looked for the kids' parents, but there were so many people in the restaurant it could have been anybody.

"I told you the boy with the red hair was lying!" one of the older kids said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. So that was what they were up to. It wasn't a joke after all. However, he could play the game as silly as they did.

"He only said that, because he has candy himself. If you ask him in a more unkind way, he'll give it," Snape said.

The kids ran away, shouting for the boy with the red hair. Snape was pretty happy with the way he had handled the childish attempt to annoy him. He scanned the playing garden for his students. He couldn't see them and he new he should be looking for them since he had promised it to Dumbledore, but it didn't exactly look like an emergency and why should he care for children he hated anyway? This way he wasn't breaking his promise, and after all Dumbledore had said he should've some fun himself as well. Snape banned the children out of his mind and took a paper from the empty table next to him.

Before he could read one headline however, a waitress appeared with a ridiculous amount of food on a tray.

"Your order, sir" she said.

I didn't order anything," he responded.

"I know that," the she answered politely, "but she asked me to bring you this, so you didn't have to go inside to order. She said you prefer the fresh air."

"She?"

"That clever looking girl. She must be your daughter, though I see now she inherited the looks from her mother. Cute girl, that kid is."

Snape torn his paper almost in two at the suggestion that Hermione was his daughter.

"I don't want it," Snape said, making to leave.

"That's okay, sir, it happens a lot. If you would pay the bill now?

If glances could kill the waitress' life would've ended that moment.

"I won't pay," Snape said.

"No reason to be like this. The food is prepared for you, and even though you don't eat it, we can't use it anymore, so please pay now."

"I. Won't. Pay."

Snape stood up, and just stared to the rather small waitress.

After a few seconds she put the plate on his table and hurried away. Snape sighed, eyeing the food that looked disgusting anyway. He wanted to go, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron behind, but at that moment two very tall men with Fun4All shirts and caps appeared.

"We suggest you pay the bill," the biggest of them said. "The sooner you pay, the sooner this little problem will be solved."

"That's nonsense," Snape complained. "I didn't order it, I don't want it, and I WON'T pay for it."

"You might didn't order it," the other man said, "but it was ordered for you. So YOU have to pay."

"But I…"

"Sir, you must pay. Be reasonable; don't make a problem of this."

"But… those damn kids!"

"No need to curse at our young customers."

"Just pay those thirty pounds and leave, sir," the other security guard said.

"THIRTY pounds?"

Snape was so angry he would've attacked the men, if he wouldn't have seen Hermione and the six children running through the playing garden.

"It was HER!" he shouted. "She ordered the food, she set me up, she has to pay, not me!"

"Sir, there is no need to blame innocent children. Now pay or we'll have to force you."

"Force me?" Snape said, thinking of the wand in his pocket.

Because of the argument no one paid attention to the noise from the playing garden. Only when a desperate waiter appeared, the security guards and Snape noticed what was going on in the playing garden. Someone – and Snape didn't doubt the identity of them – had arranged all the thirty children in the playing garden, even the youngest, into some kind of small chorus. They were all singing at the top of their lungs.

When Snape finally realized that all the children were singing that horrible music that had annoyed him so much in the bus, the kids began to sing _Always look on the bright side of life_ with overwhelming enthusiasm.

He was willing to take his wand and Crucio his three students back to Hogwarts, but because of all the Muggles who had gathered around him he remembered that he couldn't do that.

"Who is responsible for this?" one of the guards asked bewildered.

"His daughter," the waitress who Snape had refused to pay earlier said.

"HIS daughter?" the other guard asked, pointing to Snape.

"Yes."

"That's it. I've had enough with you, sir. Tell her to make those kids shut up, pay your meal and go away," the guard said, clearly loosing his patience.

"But…"

He was very aware now of all the people who were staring at them, even ignoring the quite unusual sight of the singing children.

"They're only singing…"

"Yes, they are singing in a area were children older than ten year, which they clearly are, are not allowed. So if you would PLEASE make them stop and leave?"

The guards looked dangerously angry.

"Well, alright, alright," Snape said. "Here's your money."

He got his wallet and gave the waitress the thirty pounds she had demanded; fortunately he had changed some of his gold into some Muggle money, though there were now only a few pounds left.

He walked away, eager to escape from all the attention. The two guards blocked his path however, and pointed to the children. There were more of them now; somehow Harry, Hermione and Ron had persuaded other children to join the singers. All the people were watching the kids in wonder, not sure it was a surprise act by the park, or something unexpected and real.

Very reluctant but knowing this was the only way out, Snape walked towards Hermione, who was encouraging the children to sing even louder.

"Stop it," he hissed to her.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Making a fool of me."

"Making a fool of YOU? I thought I was the one who's singing."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. What do you mean, professor?"

"I mean that you are doing the best you can to cause trouble for me."

"Now professor, WHY would I do that?"

The answer wasn't hard of course, but Snape couldn't answer the question without admitting he was a horrible teacher.

"Hey!" one of the guards shouted. "Make her stop, or we'll call the police and they'll both arrest you and that girl for causing noise nuisance on private grounds. And the fine for that will be more than the thirty pounds you apparently couldn't miss."

"Just stop it, alright?" he said, a little bit desperate.

"If you promise us to let us go into all the rides we want," Harry said, while making huge gestures with his hands to encourage the kids even more.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him very well," Ron said, during two lines of another song.

"Just promise. Then we'll stop immediately," Hermione said.

Snape usually would have never given in, but now there were dozens of people watching them and one of the security guards was talking in a cell phone – probably to call the police – there was only one thing to do.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!"

"Promise us," Harry said, knowing his teacher well enough not to trust him so easily.

"I promise you, the three can go into the rides you want."

"And we want to run."

"That's the most immature… yes, you can run."

"And…" Harry said smiling wickedly, "YOU will go on the rides as well."

Snape's face became even paler than it already was.  
"If this is the only way to end this…" he couldn't find the right word to describe how he felt.

"If this is the only way, then…"

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"Will you swear the Unbreakable Vow?"

"You can't… you can't do that…" Snape said, defeated.

"Yes we can. And why should you care? You just promised anyway. That should be enough for a good man! It's rather telling you got cold feet now," Harry said.

"Well, ALRIGHT, but not here! Let those children shut up and I'll swear the Unbreakable Vow."

Harry, Hermione and Ron smiled broadly before asking the children to stop singing. They immediately did, and ran back into the playing garden like nothing unusual had happened. The other people lost their attention for the group soon and after a few more suspicious glances from the staff, the security guards and waiters walked away as well. Snape took a deep breath and felt very relieved, but when he remembered what he had promised to do the anger roared within him again.

"What did you tell them? Or better… how much did you pay them?" Snape wanted to know, and hoping to let them forget he had promised to swear an Unbreakable Vow.  
"We didn't pay them anything, we just told them the truth," Harry said.

"And that is?"

"That you are a horrible teacher, and this is our only change to pay you back," he answered. "And now please swear the Unbreakable Vow."

Snape was dumbfounded and couldn't even react when Hermione took his wand out of his pocket.

"Professor, you promised to swear the Unbreakable Vow," she said. "All the people are gone, no one is looking anymore. So if you please?"

Knowing it was the worst decision of the year, Snape took Harry's hand. Hermione watched them closely while holding his wand.

"Severus Snape, do you swear to Harry Potter that you let us go into all the rides we want today?" she asked.

"I can see what you kids are up to. And I won't do it."

"I don't think so, professor," Ron said. "Unless you want to have another argument with those guards. Maybe you can hex two before the others arrest you. Or beat you. Then not only you are in big trouble, but Dumbledore as well; he'll have to explain a lot and I don't think he'd appreciate that, especially since he stated so clearly no magic can be used today. So, are you gonna swear it or not?"

Snape looked like he'd already been in ten scary rides when he realized he couldn't talk himself out of this one.

"I'll do it. But believe me, you'll pay for this later."  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Harry said. "Hermione, continue the 'ceremony', if you please."

"Severus Snape, do you swear to Harry Potter that you let us go into all the rides we want today?" she said again.  
"I swear," he replied timidly, accepting his fate.

"Severus Snape, do you swear to Harry Potter that you will go on all the rides we go on?"

He looked liked he wanted to vomit.

"I swear," he said again.

"You forget the running part," Ron whispered.

"Severus Snape, do you swear you let us run today, and that you'll run with us?"

"I… I swear," Snape snarled, thinking that he wasn't humiliated like this in his entire life.

Harry recognized the dangerous look on Snape's face.

"And Severus Snape, do you swear you won't let us pay for this in any way?"

He wanted to say no, break those children later because of what they had done to him, but then he saw almost all the kids that had been singing to him in the playing garden, standing around them with expecting faces.

"You can better do it, sir," one of them said. "After you've been so mean to them all those years, this is the least thing you can do to make it alright."

Snape's jaw dropped, both infuriated and amazed. His three students didn't look concerned; this probably all was part of their plan.

"It's your wand, professor," Hermione said. "Those children won't be believed if they tell what they've seen, but the Ministry of Magic will think that YOU were the one who performed an Unbreakable Vow in front of those children. But they'll only know when they'll be told. And when you swear you won't pay us back, no one will ever tell them. But if you don't…"

He could hardly nod, but it was the only thing he could do to prevent this day for becoming even worse than it was.

"Severus Snape," Hermione said again, "do you swear you won't let us pay for this in any way?"

"I swear."

The Unbreakable Vow was taken, and Hermione gave Snape his wand back. The three looked at each other smiling from ear to ear.

"At the count of three," Harry said. "One, two, THREE!"

They all ran into the park as fast as possible; and Snape followed them, cursing under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_Many thanks to Livvie for beta reading_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The students and their very reluctant teacher ran to the Sick-O-Matic, the most famous roller coaster in England and the highlight of Fun4All. The sign at the entrance however said that the waiting time was ninety minutes. That was too long of them; especially after the delay in the bus they didn't have a lot of time anyway. Snape was very glad because of that, but he was afraid the children would let him suffer anymore if he'd show that relief. So unanimously – Snape's opinion wasn't asked – they decided to go to the Splashyneshy first. The ride was on the other side of the park, and they started to run again to be there as fast as possible, slowing down a little sometimes so they wouldn't lose Snape.

When they saw the attraction they stopped at once, impressed by the spectacular view in front of them: one of the boats had just come down, causing a huge curtain of water what was coming into their direction.

The three teenagers jumped out of the way; Snape, who just arrived on the bridge, saw it too late and was hit by the huge wave of water. One second later, he was completely soaked. Harry, Hermione and Ron were rolling on the floor laughing, when he desperately tried to get the water out of his face without using a drying spell.

When he had rubbed the water out of his eyes, he almost fainted when he saw the ride.

"You can't be serious," he said, sounding like he already knew the answer but was unable to believe it. "Do you really intend to put me in that… that thing… of torture?"

"Erm…" Harry began, "YEAH," the other two said along with him. "Come on!"

Before Snape could run away or something else they expected from him despite the Unbreakable Vow he had sworn, they dragged him with them to the queue. A lot of other guests stepped into the waiting row behind them, so Snape wouldn't be able to escape.

They spend the waiting time chatting and laughing, ignoring Snape's attempts to verbally convince them not to go into the "twisted Muggle idea of fun ride"– that was what he called the Splashyneshy.

Fifteen minutes later they entered the boat. The three got into it easily; Snape however almost lost his balance and if there wouldn't have been a Fun4All employee, whose arm he could grab, he would've been lying in the water before he had even been in the boat.

"I really don't like this," he snarled to the three kids who were watching eagerly to the part where the boats would drop for the first time; none of them had been into such a kind of ride before.

"Don't worry Professor," Hermione said while the boat began to move. "Everything will be alright."

The boat was pulled out of the water by a chain, causing the angle of the boat to change. Snape looked like he was scared to death and he held the seat in front of him so firmly, he almost broke it. The higher the boat was pulled, the more Snape panicked, unlike the three kids, who were pointing to the landscape far beneath them; Hermione and Ron were guessing about the height of the ride they were currently in. Harry saw a wild water ride.

"We just HAVE to go in there as well," he said enthusiastically.

Then the boat was dragged over the hill and slid down for the first time. The three students cheered when the boat increased speed and they noticed the weird feeling in their belly, caused by the fast descent. The boat hit the water at full speed, causing a giant screen of water, and again Snape was on the receiving end of it since his students had assured him that the front was the best place for people like him.

Ten seconds later the boat slowed down, losing its speed it had gained when it slid down, and it was pulled up by the chain again. Harry, Hermione and Ron 'complained' about the fact that Snape's body had stopped all the water so they were still dry. Snape was coughing; apparently the water had even reached his lungs; maybe that happened when he screamed in fear during the descent.

The next hill wasn't as large as the first one, which disappointed the kids. Snape sighed inwardly, telling himself it wouldn't be as bad as the previous one, and reminding himself to close both his mouth and eyes, knowing how large the force of the splashing water was.

At the top of the hill, the boat stopped for a few seconds, and was turned around on a kind of platform, of which a part was lifted, so the boat started to move again on the next part of the ride, but it was going backwards now. Even the students hadn't expected his, and when the boat moved again, back first, the students were screaming as loudly as Snape was, although they weren't really scared of course.

They started to talk about the sudden surprise when the boat was on the chain again. Because they were in the front now, they were hit by a cascade? curtain of water as well, causing them to laugh even more. Their teachers was so horrified, he didn't stop screaming; a lot of people looked wondering at him, probably feeling sympathy for the 'father' who was jut like them forced to spend a day in the park with his kids.

A few rather small slopes later they stepped out of the boat. The kids immediately checked their maps –which luckily had been in their bags which they had left at the entrance of the ride, otherwise the maps would've been ruined, just like their shirts.

They saw on the maps there was a nearby restaurant, so they decided to eat something first. Snape however wanted to sit down; his students thought that was quite a good idea since his face looked slightly green.

"I'll remain sitting her for a while," he said, closing his eyes. "No matter how you'll blackmail me, I need to calm down."

"It's alright, professor," Hermione, always the mildest of the three, said. "Just stay here, we're gonna get some food, we'll be back soon and then you come with us again."

Before he could object they were gone. He sighed and sat down on the first bench he saw. It was in the shadow and because of his soaked clothes he felt cold with a few seconds, yet he didn't look for another seat, because he liked the rather hidden location of the one he was sitting on now.

Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at the restaurant. They weren't really hungry yet; they just wanted to buy some thing nice to eat. They all chose a different ice dream and paid for it, while they opened the package already.

"Well, well, well… is that all the members of the 'Golden Trio' can afford? Three ice creams?"

Draco Malfoy appeared behind them, followed by Crabbe and Goyle who where laughing about Draco's joke as dumbly as ever.

"Draco," Harry said, spotting the trays with Draco's food, which were carried by Crabbe and Goyle; there was so much chips, fried chicken, baked potatoes, crisp and ice cream on the tray, even Draco's bodyguards were hardly able to carry them.

"At least you could pay for your glasses," Draco snarled, "seeing that you can actually recognize me. It can't be said of Weasley thought, but that's not a surprise. And Granger… I didn't know your teeth where so big you can't say hi to a fellow student… it's not that I'd like your attention, but rather attention from a Mudblood then from a Muggle."

He pointed to a group of teenage girls who started to giggle hysterically when he looked at them, but immediately stopped when he made rude gesture towards them with his right hand.

"Shut up, Draco, and get fat eating all that stuff instead of bothering us."

Without saying one more word to him they turned around, determined not to let their day be ruined by Draco.

"My ice cream is melting," Hermione complained while they walked away, not noticing how Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started to whisper and dumped all the food, except for the ice creams, in the recycle bin and followed them sneakily.

"Hey Granger, talking about melted ice creams!" Draco shouted while he, Crabbe and Goyle threw handfuls of ice towards her. Hermione however had just sat down on a bench to tie the laces on her boots. The ice creams flew through the air – missing Hermione – and SPLAT – into Snape's face, who had just opened his eyes again.

"MALFOY," he shouted after he had removed the ice cream from his face as best and fast as he could. Usually he would do a lot to not to have to blame his own students, but this was a special occasion and this time it couldn't be denied that Harry, Ron and Hermione had nothing to do with it now Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were still standing there dumbfounded with the ice creams in their hands.

"You three," he said to the three Slytherins. "You'll clean cauldrons the next of the coming year. And this'll be reported to Dumbledore."

"But Professor Snape…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Malfoy. This clearly was a low attack on a teacher, and…"

Snape wanted to continue his tirade, but then he saw the three Gryffindors he stopped, not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing him punish his usually favorite students. They pretended not to see it and walked away, but stopped when Snape couldn't see them anymore, planning to eavesdrop his conversation with Draco.

"I need your help," they heard Snape muttering. "Those three tricked me into… well, whatever. I need you to take…"

At that moment Draco screamed. They peeked around the bushes they were hiding behind, and saw that Snape was lying on the ground motionless. Several people gathered around him; Harry and Ron wanted to go to him as well, thinking this was going a bit too far. However, Hermione stopped them.

"It's a sign he wanted to break the Unbreakable Vow," she said softly. "I've read about it… because it is the first time he tries to break it, it isn't really dangerous. It is just to make sure the person who sworn the Vow won't try to break it again. We must just stay here, and pretend we didn't see anything. And in the mean time… enjoying Draco's face."

Slightly relieved they agreed with her; after all it was their meaning to tease their teacher, not to kill him. Not that they didn't hate him enough, but it would get them into trouble, and not only a little.

From behind the bushes they watched how people tried to get Snape's attention, but he was still unconscious. That's why they asked Draco about him. Harry, Hermione and Ron tried not to laugh out loud when they heard Draco say time after time he "had nothing to do with it".

Before the people became too worried, Snape gave up the mental struggle he had been fighting against the Unbreakable Vow. He opened his eyes again and stood up quickly, annoyed by the attention he got. As fast as he could he marched away, leaving both the curious people and Draco behind without saying one more word.

When he was out of sight, he was joined by his three students who were a bit more quiet than usual at first.

"No matter what you kids are planning to do to me next, just do know that I don't regret one of the things I've said or done to you in the past three years. You deserved every second of it. This day makes only clearer to me your arrogance and manners."

The little bit of reluctance they had felt about what they did to him disappeared quickly. They took the Fun4All maps out of their pockets, looking what kind of an 'instrument of torture' they could find next.


End file.
